A Second Chance
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: HUMANIZED! A one shot about what happens when Dory gets pregnant, and remembers why she and Marlin were glad to have a second chance. First One Shot, Please Read!


**This is a one shot that I just thought of on the spot... Hope everyone likes it...**

**I don't own Finding Nemo...**

* * *

><p>Dory was lying on the bed, slightly exhausted. Being pregnant for about nine months is no easy task. She surprisingly remembers the day she found out she was. She called her husband Marlin, at work to tell him the news. He was so happy, that he took off from work early to see his wife. They laughed, hugged and cried. They had a very good reason to be this happy.<p>

You see, about two years earlier Dory was pregnant with their first child. They were both very excited about having their first kid together. Two months later, while Dory was cleaning the house, she started feeling a pain in her stomach. She ignored and forgot about it, and kept on going with her work. Suddenly the pain returned, much worse then the first time. She had to pick up Nemo, her stepson, from school so she ignored it again. On their way home, Nemo looked at her with concern.

"Mom, your face is white. Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, she cried out in pain. The pan in her stomach was now unbearable. She pulled the car over and called Marlin. He came by in less then five minutes, and took her to the hospital.

The results were heartbreaking. Dory had miscarried the child. It wasn't anything she did, they told her, it sometimes just happened. Other then tears running down her face, she showed no emotion.

When Marlin came in the room to see her, she looked blankly on.

"I failed you…" She whispered.

Marlin took her in his arms, and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault sweetheart. It happens, we can try again in a couple of months if you want."

When they returned home, she went straight to bed without any words. Marlin had asked one of Nemo's friends parents to watch him for the night, so he could spend some alone time with Dory.

That night, they cried in each other's arms. They cried, hugged and kissed until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the first hardest time they had together.

That's why she was overjoyed to find out that they had a second chance to try again. This time, Dory seemed like a perfectly healthy pregnant woman.

One night, she was lying on the bed with Marlin. He was stroking her plump stomach while she flipped through the magazine. Marlin looked up a her.

"Any ideas for a name?"

Dory put down the magazine.

"A name for what?"

"The child…"

"Whose child? Someone's having a baby?"

Marlin rolled his eyes, "Yes Dory, we're having a baby."

"Really? How did this happen?"

Marlin blushed, "Uh… Dory… you sure you don't… remember…"

Dory all of a sudden laughed. "I got you!"

"Say what?"

""You should have seen your face! Oh, ha ha! I made you think that I forgot I was pregnant!"

Marlin looked at her stunned, and then shook his head kind of amused.

"Okay, okay you got me…"

She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

That memory put a smile on Dory's face. Suddenly she felt another contraction. She's been having them all morning and they were getting stronger. Soon they started getting unbearable. She stumbled over to the phone, and dialed a number. After hearing her husbands greeting, she uttered two words.

"It's time…"

Four hours of labor, and one day of being in the hospital later, Marlin and Dory arrived home with their new baby girl. They brought her upstairs into the new nursery they set up two years ago.

Dory kissed her new daughters head, and placed her in the crib. Marlin put his arm around his wife and kissed her head.

"You did good."

Dory shook her head, "No… we did good…"

He nestled against her hair. "And you had the perfect name for her…"

"Well… it will remind us of how we were joined together."

They both kissed, and whispered the name.

"Sydney."

* * *

><p><strong>Call it whatever you want. Cheesy, cute, lame, sad, etc... Just do it with no flames please. Please review!<strong>


End file.
